


Fantastic Day

by ThatGinjahNinja



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, Romance, yoisecretsanta2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: Hi! This is my submission for the YOISecretSanta2k16. My gift is for Emelie at @fangirlandiknowit101 on tumblr and on @fangirlandiknowit on Ao3. My Ao3 url is ThatGinjahNinja and my tumblr url is @imthatginganinja.I have had the most terrible writer's block, so forgive me if this feels too short, but if you like, FanGirl, I'd be happy to write a bonus chapter or more to the story. I haven't written in months and this feels like maybe it might jump start things again, so thanks for the opportunity.I'd also like to add that this story was originally inspired by and based on the fabulously gorgeous and sexy art piece done by Otakumi over on tumblr. who you should all definitely be certain to check out.The specific piece is located here Domestic VictuuriMerry Christmas and I hope you enjoy!-Amanda





	

**Fantastic Day (Victor x Yuuri)**

The late morning sun filled the apartment, soft music filled his ears from the laptop on the kitchen table, it was warm and quiet and everything in his world felt just right.

It felt like it would be a fantastic day.

Yuuri stood at the kitchen sink, in the middle of washing last night’s dishes, when he felt Victor’s familiar presence enter the room.  He smiled to himself as he listened to the soft drag of Victor’s tired feet across the hard floor, smiling even broader when Victor’s arms wrapped lazily around Yuuri’s waist and he rested his chin atop Yuuri’s hair.

“Well, this is new,” Victor mumbled tiredly, punctuating his sentence with a yawn.

Yuuri gave a single nod, huffing a quiet laugh through his nose.

Victor moved his chin to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder, continuing, “I am certain I have _never_ woken to find you already up…and doing chores, no less.  Though, I must admit, I appreciate the view immensely.”  Victor’s long fingers drug down the cotton fabric of Yuuri’s clingy shirt, before slipping just past the waistband of his sweatpants to rest.  “These pants hang off your hips quite nicely.”

The warmth of his touch was perfect, but Yuuri wasn’t ready to give in so soon, so he didn’t respond.

Victor playfully dug his chin into Yuuri’s shoulder, who yelped and swatted Victor’s face with the damp dishtowel.  “Hey, you!  Cut that out.  I’m trying to work here.  I just want to be as helpful as I can now that I’m staying in your apartment.”

“ _Our_ apartment, Yu-uri,” Victor whined, pinching Yuuri’s waist and nipping at his neck in both the places Victor _knew_ Yuuri was most ticklish.

Yuuri giggled, squirming in Victor’s arms and pleading his case.  “I know, I know.  Only teasing!  All though,” he said wistfully, turning his head to lock eyes with Victor, “everything with you is so perfect, it still doesn’t feel quite real to me.”

Victor’s eyes widened just a touch before he grinned, nodded, and kissed Yuuri deeply, taking the time to savor the reality of being in _their_ kitchen, both with the person they loved.  The kiss was slow, but hungry and it was impossible to miss the way both of them were becoming more and more heated.

“You want breakfast?” Yuuri asked, breaking away reluctantly and turning back to the sink to take up another dish for drying.

“Hm,” Victor hummed against Yuuri’s neck, his hands gripping tightly at Yuuri’s hips.  “Well, I certainly want _something_.”

Yuuri scoffed.  “Subtle,” he said, sarcastically.

“Then let me try again.  I want _you_ , Yuuri Katsuki, in our bed…right now,” Victor crooned into Yuuri’s ear, pressing his warm, bare torso flush to Yuuri’s back, while grinding his half-hardened length against Yuuri’s ass through their clothes.

Yuuri shivered excitedly before turning to face his fiancé again.  Though he was certain his lustful little shudder had been evident, he said, “Listen here, old man!  It’s obvious I almost killed you last night, as it is.  You’ve probably never slept in so late in your life.”

Now it was Victor who scoffed.  “That’s hardly my fault!  Just look at the state you’ve left me in!  Anyone would be tired after your performance last night, Yuuri.”

Yuuri already _knew_ the state he had left Victor in, he didn’t have to look, but he did, just the same.  He admired his handiwork, silently running his fingers and lips over the many visible scratches and hickeys he had left covering his lover’s torso the night before.  He smiled at Victor’s contented sigh, and stole another quick kiss before he was back at it again with the dishes.

“All the more reason not to exhaust you this early in the day.  We have so much to get done today, remember?  You were going to introduce me to a composer, a few costume designers…we were supposed to begin choreography for both of us, and Yakov scheduled the rink so it would be only us, Yurio, and him today.”

“I know,” Victor groaned, “but that’s fine, isn’t it?  None of those _have_ to be today, do they?  You’ve only just moved in…I don’t want to share you with the rest of St. Petersburg just yet.”

“You said that yesterday and we spent the whole day in bed,” Yuuri chuckled.

“Do you blame me?  Just look at my new flatmate,” Victor demanded, turning Yuuri again and dragging him away from the dishes until Victor was propped on the kitchen table, admiring his beautiful fiancé standing between his legs.  “He’s gorgeous beyond measure and I love him with every piece of my soul.  Why should I look forward to leaving ever again?”

“Victor!” Yuuri blushed, rising to his toes to steal a kiss from Victor’s warm lips, longer this time than the first.

When they finally broke apart, Victor looked happily dazed.

“Please, Yuuri.  One more day with just the two of us.  I’ll reschedule all of our appointments and take all the blame.  We don’t have to do anything special.  Everyone will want our attention once we’ve officially started our training.  Just stay hidden away with me for one more day,” Victor pouted, idly running his fingers up and down Yuuri’s arms.

“How am I supposed to say no to this face?” Yuuri responded with a pout of his own. “But as for not doing anything, don’t think you’ve gotten off easy.” 

Yuuri slid his fingers down Victor’s back and into the smooth fabric of Victor’s red trunks…the only item of clothing he was wearing to begin with.  “I won’t be letting you out of the bedroom anytime soon.”

Victor’s eyes practically glittered with excitement as he sang an enthusiastic, “Yu-uri!” before instantly stripping Yuuri’s black shirt over his head and discarding it on the kitchen floor.

Smirking at how eager he already had the living legend, Yuuri walked slowly towards their bedroom, slipping erotically out of his pants on the way there, revealing that he’d been wearing nothing else underneath.

He could practically hear Victor choke behind him before he was rushed, lifted into the air, and deposited swiftly on their bed.  With the two of them laughing contentedly, Yuuri pulled Victor into another kiss.

“It’s going to be a fantastic day,” Yuuri cooed, reaching towards Victor’s hips to remove the last piece of clothes remaining between them.

 

**End?**

 


End file.
